


Pretty Boys

by thegaymanisgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promare v-day zine, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaymanisgay/pseuds/thegaymanisgay
Summary: Gueira and Galo insist Meis and Lio go out on a date for valentine's day, the two can't help but feel their boyfriends are up to something.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Promare V-day 2020 zine! You can buy this fic, along with other amazing fics and art pieces done for this zine at https://www.etsy.com/ca/shop/PromareVday

“Don’t burn the house down while we’re gone.” Lio said in worry as Gueira put a jacket over his shoulders.

“You worry too much! Go enjoy your date with Meis!” Gueira assured, gently pushing the smaller male towards the door.

“Yeah we’ll be fine! We’ll be busy with our own date you know.” Galo smiled, patting Lio’s shoulder. 

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Lio frowned.

“You two alone never turns out well.” Meis reminded.

“That won’t happen again!” Galo promised, leaning down to give Lio a kiss on the cheek. Neither of the two looked reassured. Galo opened the door and Gueira lead them out anyway.

“You two have fun! We’ll meet back here for dinner at 6 o’clock!” Galo grinned, shutting the door on them.

“They’re up to something.” Meis mumbled now that it was just he and Lio.

“Definitely.” Lio sighed, but gave a soft smile, “Let’s try not to worry about that, it’s not often we get to go out together.” Lio took Meis’ hand and walked with him down the apartment hall.

“They’re gone, let's get started.” Gueira said, immediately going to the closet to pull out the large box the two had been preparing all month for this. Galo gave a firm nod, moving to the kitchen to start on dinner.

\-----

Lio and Meis laughed as they walked back home, hand in hand as they stopped in front of the apartment door.

“I had fun today, maybe we can see each other again sometime?” Meis joked, pulling Lio closer to him.

“A second date? My my Meis, you must like me.” Lio teased right back, letting Meis’ arms wrap around his waist.

“Of course.” Meis purred, leaning down. Lio moved his head up, meeting the other halfway for a gentle kiss.

“I hope the house isn’t a disaster.” Lio said softly as he pulled away.

“The doors still attached so that's a good sign.” Meis chuckled. He reached for the knob, pulling the door open. To their surprise, the house was even less of a disaster than it was when they’d left and a pleasant smell drifted throughout the apartment.

“Did they clean?” Lio questioned as he hung up his jacket.

“Meis, Lio, you’re home!” Gueira hummed, head poking out of the bathroom.

“Dinner is in the oven!” Galo said next, head popping out above Gueiras.

“Why are you two in the bathroom?” Lio chuckled, walking towards them.

“Wait! Go sit on the couch! Both of you!” Galo instructed. Raising a curious eyebrow, Lio and Meis did as told, taking seats on the couch.

“What are you two up to?” Lio asked, watching as Gueira and Galo walked out, both carrying small baskets full of goodies. Galo kneeled down in front of him while Gueira did the same to Meis.

“We’re going to pamper you.” Galo explained.

“You guys are always doing so much for us, we want to do something for you too!” Gueira added.

“So sit back and relax!” Galo smiled.

“We’ll take care of it from here!”

The two boys both took out a bowl from their baskets, filled with some sort of green cream.

“We found a recipe for a face mask online. Close your eyes.” Gueira said as he moved behind the couch. He tilted Meis' head back and carefully started applying the cream to his face. Meis gave a content sigh as he relaxed back, letting his boyfriend rub the cool facemask onto his skin.

Galo did the same with Lio. When the facemasks were applied, the two massaged their boyfriends shoulders, watching the way they practically melted into the couch.

“Are you thirsty? We bought some things to make cocktails.” Galo asked.

“You’re speaking my language.” Meis chuckled.

“I’ll go make you one, babe.” Gueira gently kissed the top of Meis’ head before leaving to the kitchen.

“Me as well, please.” Lio hummed, sighing as Galos fingers worked his stiff neck.

“You got it, boss!” 

Once the two each had a drink in their hands, Galo and Gueira brought out tubs of water, kneeling down by their boyfriends feet. They each removed their shoes, Lios boots and Meis’ heels being gently discarded to the side. The boys let the other two dip their feet into the warm water, noticing the rosey scent and smooth feel of essential oils mixed in.

“You really went all out.” Lio hummed, shivering as Galo’s hands moved. 

“Of course, you two deserve the best.” Galo said as he looked up at Lio, a burning passion shining bright in his eyes.

“We got nail polish too.” Gueira grinned, pulling a small box from his basket.

“You thought of everything.” Meis smiled, leaning down to ruffle Gueiras hair, the redhead leaned happily into the touch.

The two boys kneeling on the floor dried off the others, then began to paint their nails. 

“Tell us about your date!” Galo hummed, giving the two a happy smile. When he’d first started dating the three boys, he was a little worried about being jealous. Afterall, they’d all known each other longer and went through similar experiences that Galo couldn’t even begin to relate to. But after a little bit of time and a few open conversations, he’d found himself feeling right at home with them! 

“Mmmm, we went to an old bookstore, then to a coffee shop for a warm drink.” Lio said, giving a gentle smile over to Meis.

“They had an open mic, there was some cool slam poetry.” Meis added, “There was one girl, she used to be burnish too. She talked a bit about it in her poem, it was really good.”

“She got a standing ovation,” Lio nodded, “It was touching, the burnish are finally being more accepted in society, our voices being heard.” 

“That’s awesome, I wish I could have heard it.” Galo said, giving a gentle nod. 

“We should all go there sometime.” Meis suggested, getting nods from Galo and Gueira. 

A beep from the kitchen had Galo capping the nail polish and standing up, “Dinners done! Go wash your facemasks off in the bathroom, I’ll set the table.” 

Gueira got up as well, going to help the bluenette with the table while the others cleaned themselves up. 

“You know, this wasn’t what I was expecting to come home to.” Meis said softly to Lio as he ran a damp washcloth over his face to remove the cream, “I don’t think we’ll ever know what to expect from those two.”

Lio chuckled, looking up at his now clean face in the mirror, “We picked good guys.”

“Yeah, we got lucky with ‘em. Each other too.” 

“You’re awfully sappy today, Meis.” Lio nudged him gently with his elbow. Meis simply shrugged, moving to exit the bathroom and find their apartment now lit only by candles on the table. 

“I’m not the only one.” Meis snickered, walking to the table and taking his usual seat. Lio joined besides him, the two watching as Galo and Gueira brought out a large pan and carefully set it down. 

“Smells amazing, what is it?” Lio asked, peeking over the edge to see what was inside. Looked like some sort of pasta. 

“Squash and spinach pasta rotolo.” Galo said, “It’s vegetarian.” 

“You’re the best.” Meis purred, leaning over to kiss Galo’s cheek. After joining back into society, Meis had decided to go back to being vegetarian, he had only brought it up once and Galo immediately made sure to plan vegetarian-friendly meals when they were all eating together and had even made sure Meis was comfortable if the others didn’t follow the same meal plan. Meis hadn’t planned on his diet changes being taken to so easily, but the three always went above and beyond showing Meis their love and support. He hoped he was returning that same love back to each of them. 

The meal was amazing, cooked to perfection and complemented well with the sides Galo had made. Gueira had helped pair a wine to the meal, and despite his usual bad tastes, he’d actually done well. He did admit to doing a little research on how to pair the wine, complaining about how much actually went into wine tastings. 

When dinner was over, Galo and Gueira tried to clean up by themselves, but Lio and Meis insisted they take a turn to relax. While Lio did dishes and Meis cleaned up the table, Gueira laid in Galo’s arms on the couch. 

“I think we did pretty good today.” Galo hummed, resting his chin on top of Gueira’s head. 

“There was only one thing we forgot about when planning this.” Gueira frowned.

“What?” 

“How are we going to up this next year?” Gueira asked, peeking up at Galo, who laughed at the answer. He glanced to the kitchen, seeing their boyfriends talking and laughing to one another by the sink. 

“I don’t know, but I would do anything for you guys.” Galo said, tightening his grip on Gueira. 

“Me too.” 

“Galo, Gueira.” Lio called, walking over to them, leaning over the back of the couch to give them each a kiss on the head, “Meis suggested we all sleep together tonight, make a bed out of blankets in the living room. We just need to move the couch out of the way.” 

“On it.” Galo shifted to let Gueira up, then stood up to push the couch back while the other three gathered blankets and pillows from the two bedrooms to build a makeshift bed large enough for the four of them. The night was spent in each others arms, peppering kisses to one another's faces, giggling, telling stories and sharing “I love you’s” until everyone happily drifted off.


End file.
